the way to a silent boy's heart
by kyla4
Summary: chapter 15 is up it started with a plot but is starting to turn out to be a PWP kind of story but it is a 1x2, 3x4, and 5xS so please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

A.N. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. Please R&R. Flames welcome 

Chapter 1 At a Party 

AC 197 

Duo walked out into the garden. He was attending a party that Quatre was throwing. Why Quatre had invited him, was beyond him. After all it was a business type party, consisting of Quatre's business associates and politicians that he knew. The only people that Duo knew at the party were Quatre and Relena Peacecraft. Duo had spent most of the time since his arrival talking with Quatre, and thought that he had monopolized the host's time enough. So Duo had wandered out to the traice. 

As Duo walked along it he thought about his fellow Gundam pilots. Or rather ex-gundam pilots. Trowa was back in the circus with his sister Catherine. Duo had seen Trowa a couple weeks ago when the circus had been on L2. He seemed to be getting along ok. 

Wufei was working as a Preventer with Sally Po. Duo smiled at that thought. Wufei called women weak and a lot of other crap, but his partner was a woman. Duo shrugged. 

Quatre had his hands full running the Winner Corporation. He also helps the Preventers on the side. He is not a known Preventer, but he gathers and provides information to them. He moves quite often between the colonies and Earth. 

The there was Heero. Duo didn't know where he was or what he was doing. After the mess Dekim Barton stirred up, Heero just disappeared. 

"Duo?" said a voice from behind. 

Duo turned around to see Quatre standing behind him. 

"Hey, Q" Duo responded. 

"What were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing much. Just what we are all doing and where we are..." Duo trailed off. 

"In other words you were thinking about Heero." Quatre sumised. 

"Just before you spoke up, yes. But I also was thinking about Trowa and Wufei." Duo tried to defend his thoughts. 

"Duo, you don't have to be so defensive about it. I know that you like him a lot. I have know for awhile." Quatre said. 

Duo was shocked. "You knew. And your okay with it?" 

"Yes. Why should I have anything against it? Especially when I have similar feelings towards a guy." Quatre said. 

"You mean, your gay too." Duo blurted out. 

"Yes. And did you have to put it so bluntly?" Quatre stated. 

"Oh sorry about that, but it really shocked me. I never expected you to say anything like that. You always seem so....straight." 

"Well with my position, it would not be a good idea to go around announcing my sexuality to the world. I mean, I am the head of one of the largest business in space or on the Earth. Would you be surprised if that came to be public knowledge, and you didn't know me." 

"Hell, Q, I'm shocked and I do know you." Duo stated. 

"Yeah, well think how shocked the rest of the world would be." Quatre laughed with a small laugh. 

"Point taken." Duo said. After a few moments he continues. "Hey Quatre, why did you invite me to your party? I mean it is so business like." 

"What you don't want to be here?" Quatre asked looking a little bit hurt. 

"It's mot that I don't want to be here," Duo assured him quickly. "It's just that I feel kinda outa place." 

"Oh I see." Quatre said understaningly. "As to why I invited you, I wanted someone to talk to. Someone around my age." 

"What about Relena Peacecraft?" Duo asked. 

"I could have talked to her, but when I do talk to her the first thing that comes out of her mouth is 'Have you heard anything from Heero?' It can get really annoying." Quatre explaned. 

"She is really obsessed with him. By the way, have you heard anything about him?" Duo said. 

Quatre looked at him with mock agression on his face. Duo was about to say 'never mind' when Quatre laughed. Duo's face changed from one of worry to one of puzzlement. Making Quatre laugh even more. 

"What are you laughing at?" Duo asked. 

"I'm sorry, Duo." Quatre said trying to get himself under controll. "It's just that the look on your face was so funny. You looked like you thought I was going to bite you head off." 

"Well you looked like you were going to bite my head off." Duo insisted. 

"Sorry, again. But the way that it came out with the conbersation, it was like you were trying to get a rise out of me. No, I have mot heard anything about Heero." 

A.N. this is just the first chapter there is more to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

Chapter 2 The phone call 

Duo's face falls only slightly. He had been hopeing deep down that Quatre would tell him that he had heard something about Heero. But in reality he was not expecting it. 

Quatre felt really bad not being able to give his friend better news. He had many times seen Relena's face fall more, and he had never felt even the tiniest bit as bad as he did right now. Quatre put his hand on Duo's shoulder. 

"Duo, I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you." Quatre apologized. 

"That's alright, Q. It's not your fault." Duo said giving Quatre's hand a squeeze. 

"Pardon me, master Quatre," a voice said from behind the two boys, making them turn around. 

"Yes, Rashid?" 

"There is a phone call for you, master." Rashid said. 

"Thank you." Quatre said. The taller man bowed and went back into the mansion. "Will you excuse me, Duo? This call may be important." 

"Of course."Duo said simply. 

Duo watched Quatre walk back into the ball room. He sighed and turned back to look over the garden. Shaking his head, Duo walked out into the darkness. 

Quatre walked through the ball room. He stopped here and there saying hello to his various aquatances before politely excuseing himself. It was about ten minutesbefore he had reached the quiet of his office. He looked at the phone and saw that the caller was still holding. 

"Hello. This is Quatre Winner, thank you for holding." Quatre said very business like. 

"Quatre." the voice at the other end of the phone line said. 

"Heero." Quatre said, his business voice gone. 

To Be Continues...... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That was really short i know but there is more to come. So R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

Chapter 3 A Rather Strange Conversation 

"Heero, where...what...I mean, how have you been?" Quatre managed to get out. 

"Fine, I guess. Look, Quatre, I need a bit of a favour." Heero said. 

"Sure, if I can." Quatre said as he leaned against his desk. 

"I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a few days." Heero said sounding really embarased about asking that. 

Quatre was a little shocked, but he quickly regained his composure. "Um, sure Heero. When wil you be getting here?" 

"In about an hour if that is ok." 

"Sure. I'll tell the Maguancs to expect you so they don't attack you. Oh by the way, I'm haveing a party and I don't think you would really want to attend."Quatre said. 

"Why is that?" Heero asked puzzled. 

"Let's just say that there is a certain brown haired female here that is totally obsessed with you, for starters." Quatre stated. 

"Let me guess. Relena." Heero said in an annoyed tone. 

"You got it. And the second reason is-as Duo pointed out-it is really business like." Quatre said. 

"Duo's there?!"asked a surprised Heero. 

"Uh, yeah. Didn't i mention that already?"Quatre asked. 

"No, you didn't." Heero said thoughtfully. 

Quatre smiled. "Anyway. I got to go. I'll see you in an hour, right?" 

"Right. Hey Quatre?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't tell Duo that I'm going to be there, ok?" Heero asked. 

"Sure if that's what you want. Bye." Quatre said before he hung up. 

Quatre smiled. I might have said I wouldn't tell him, but that doesn't mean I can't ask him if he wants to stay over as well, Quatre thought. His smile foing from one of amusement to an evil one. 


	4. Chapter 4

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me.

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I know that cliff hangers are not that nice, but I like them any way. ^_^

Chapter 4 

Heero hung up the phone and walked out of the booth with a sigh. He knew that Quatre wouldn't tell anyone. But he half wished that Quatre would. Heero resettled his back-pack on his shoulder and started towards Quatre's mansion.

I wonder if Duo has changed at all, Heero thought as he walked. He had left right after the whole mess with Mariemaia was over. Duo seemed to be happy with Hilde and If he had stayed he would have just gotten hurt. Somehow, the braided boy who called himself the God of Death broke through the stome wall aroung the heart of the 'Perfect Soldier'. Not to mention, that if he had stayed Relena would never have left him alone.

Heeo cursed himself. He should have killed Relena before she became an important person in maintaining the peace. That way he would have been rid of a serious pain in the ass.

But then again, the peace that they had been living in for the last year or more might not have been maintained as easily. Heero was uncertain about why he loved peace so much. He was a trained assassin and soldier. There was not much work in this new era for people like that.

That was one reason he had come back. He was going to ask Quatre if there was any way he could discretely contact Lady Une to see if he could work as an under cover preventer.

In the time that he had been gone, he had gone frome colony to colony-and even to the Earth-trying to find an occupation that would suit him. Unfortunatly, it turned out that the only life that would suit him was that of a soldier. And the Preventers were the closest thing to militart around now.

The sound of laughter reached his ear's. He looked up and saw a couple walkin toward him. Normally he wouldn't have even bothered to look up, but there was something about the laugh that was familiar.

As he passed the couple he saw why he recognized the laugh. The girl was Hilde. He kept walkin not wanting them to notice him. Heero wondered why Hilde wasn't with Duo. Then something accured to him. If she was cheating on Duo he would kill her. But then another thought hit him. Why hadn't Dup taken Hilde with him to Quatre's party? That was weird.

Heero gave his head a small shake. Whatever the reason Hilde was out with anouther gut, he would find out soon enough. Quatre would know. He was the one that kept in touch with all of the gundam pilots. Well all of them except him, but that was only because Heero hadn't wanted to be found.

To Be Continued........

~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N. How was that? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

A.N. i'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while. school is a bitch. but anyway on with the story. 

Chapter 5 Back at the party 

Quatre walked out of his office. He had to go and find Rashid so that nothing would happen to Heero or any of the Maguancs. Quatre found Rashid standing along one wall of the ball room watching the dancers. 

"Rashid." called Quatre when he was a few feet away. 

"Yes, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked turning towards him. 

"Would you tell the rest of the Maguancs that I'm expecting Heero Yuy tonight and to show him to a guest room, then notify me of his arrival?" Quatre asked him. 

"Of course, Master Quatre. " Rashid said. 

"Thank you." Quatre said and then walked away toward the tarace and the gardens. 

Quatre was half way to the doors when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned and groaned under his breath. In front of him was Relena Peacecraft. 

"Hello Quatre. How are you?" Relena inquired. 

"Fine, thank you, Miss Relena." Quatre responded politely with a small smile. 

"Have you heard anything about Heero recently?" Relena wondered. 

"Y...er...no I haven't. Sorry Miss Relena." Quatre said. 

"Oh. Well if you hear anything from him, you will tell me wont you?" Relena asked. 

"Yes of course." Quatre said while discretely crossing his fingers behind his back. 

"Thank you, Quatre." Relena said. 

"Your welcome, Miss Relena. But now I really must be going, so if you'll excuse me?" Quatre said. 

"Of course, Quatre. See you later." Relena told him, then turned and walked away. 

Quatre sighed. He had almost told Relena that he had heard from Heero. And if he had two things would have happened. One: Relena would have pestered him so much that he would have told her that Heero was going to stay with him for a while. Second: As soon as Heero found out, Quatre would be dead. 

Quatre sighed again and continued on his way to find Duo. Quatre reached the tarace and looked around. Duo wasn't there. Quatre shrugged and went looking for him on the lit paths of the garden. 

It was only a matter of minutes before he found the spot where he and Duo had been talking before Rashid had interrupted them. Duo was no where to be seen. 

Quatre looked down at the ground and saw where someone had walked on the grass. Most people would not have seen the difference, but he was a gundam pilot and had developed the skill to detect slight variations in things. Whoever made the tracks had been light on their feet. 

A smile came to Quatre's face as he started to follow the slight trail, knowing that it had been made by Duo. If it were anyone else but Duo or one of my other friends-if they were here-I would be mad that they had wondered into my gardens. Quatre thought as he walked. 

Quatre walked for about five minutes before he came to a kind of clearing. It was an open space with a fountain in the middle surrounded by some trees. Quatre hid in the shadow of one of them trying to see where Duo was. 

When Quatre did see Duo, he could do nothing but gasp. 

To Be Continued 

~~~~~~ 

A.N. i know that i am being kind of evil but i can't help it. here is another cliff hanger for all of you who love them. Gotta go. ga. ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

A.N. i'm back i hope i didn't leave you hanging for too awfully long. any way on with the story. 

Chapter 6 The Begining of the Plan 

Duo was standing near the fountain. He wasn't facing the way he had came, so he didn't know that Quatre was watching him. But he had Quatre completely mesmerized. 

Duo had unbraided his hair and it fell around him like a cape. There were small droplets of water in it that glistened in the moon light and the light from the fountain. Duo turned his head slightly to the right, casting light on his face making him look breath taking. 

As Quatre watched him, he became fully aroused. He was glad that his pants weren't really tight. Or else he would be really embarassed when he finally let Duo know that he was there. But for now, Quatre theought, I'll hust watch him a little longer. He then moved farther into the shadows. 

Duo stood by the fountain letting the spray get into his hair. He never knew that Quatre had such a beautiful and slightly romantic spot in his garden. Duo let out a small sigh. He would love to bring Heero here and tell him how he really felt. But no one had heard from Heero in more that a year. Maybe I should just forget all about him, thought Duo. 

He looked at the ground and noticed that he had a shadow on his left. Looking to his right, Duo saw that a great big full moon had risen over the trees. Duo stook there like that thinking about what he was going to do now. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lighter area move into the darkness. Someone id watching me, thought Duo. But some how he knew it was Quatre. Who else would have come off of the lighted paths. 

Duo turned fully around so that he had the light of the fountain behind him. "You can come out now Quatre!" he called. 

Quatre startted. How, Quatre thought, did he know I was here? He walked out from behind the tree. 

"How did you know that I was here?" Quatre asked Duo. 

"Who else here would wonder off your lighted paths, let alone stand in the shadows to watch me?" Duo replied. 

"I guess that is true enough." Quatre said as he walked over to Duo. 

"Was that a business call?" Duo wondered. 

"Not really. Just someone wondering if I could do them a favor." Quatre answered. 

"Oh. Well I should get going. It's getting kinda late." Duo said. 

"Are you going cause you have to or because you are tiard of being at a party and being alone?" Quatre askded stepping in front of Duo. 

"Well a little of both of the above." Duo confessed. 

"If you don't want to be alone why don't you stay over? That way you can stay at the party and I'll make sure that you aren't alone." Quatre said. 

"I don't know. If i don't get home, Hilde will start to worry." Duo said. 

"Well there are things call phones you know. You could call her and then she wouldn't worry." Quatre said solving that problem. 

"She's not there right now. She's out on a date." Duo said as he tried to get around Quatre. 

"I know that you have an answering machine, so you can leave her a message." Quatre said stopping Duo once again. 

"Oh right." Duo said, trying to think up another reason why he couldn't stay. 

"Well, all your wxcuses didn't work so will you stay?" Quatre asked with a smile he knew that he was going to win. 

Seeing Quatre's smile made Duo curious. "Why is it that you want me to stay so badly?" Duo asked. 

Wait a sec. Where did that come from? Quatre thought as his face fell. Maybe I was pushing a bit much. 

"I don't know. It's just that I don't want you to go yet, I guess. Cause if you do I won't have anyone to talk to." Quatre said making a pouty face. 

"You have survived alot of other parties without me or another Gundam pilot to talk to." Duo countered. 

"That's true, but won't you please stay. Please." Quatre said. And then he decieded it was time to take dirastic measures and gave Duo puppy dog eyes. 

Duo groaned under his breath. He could withstand Quatre's pouty face. But he didn't think he could stand the eyes. And the more he looked at Quatre, the more he wanted to just give in and say yes. Duo tried to trun his head away, but for some reason he couldn't. He could only stare into those big round, soft eyes. 

To Be Continued 

~~~~~~~~~ 

A.N. i know that i'm doing it again but i really can't help it. R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

Chapter 7 Duo's Answer 

"Fine, I'll stay," Duo said giving in. 

"Thank you, Duo." Quatre said calmly, but he was doing cartwheels in his mind. "People will be starting to leave soon, so we should head back." 

"Hey, you just said I couldn't leave cause you wanted someone to talk to. And now your saying that the party is almost over. Make up your fucking mind Quatre." Duo told him. 

"Well just because some people are going to be going doesn't mean that the party will be over anytime soon." Quatre explained. "Some people just have to leave earlier than others. Hell, the last time I had a party like this people were here till 1am. It's only 11pm right now. So we will have a lot of time I think to talk." 

"Now I see why you asked if I wanted to stay over." Duo said. 

You don't know the half of it, thought Quatre as he and Duo started to walk back to his mansion. 

When the two boys were out of sight and out of ear shot, a figure stepped out from behind a tree and laughed. 

"So Quatre got Duo to stay the night. Maybe I should attend the party after all. It might prove to be beneficial for me to get some answers." the figure said with a smile. 

To Be Continued... 

A.N. i know it was short but i think that it works for a chapter. gotta go. ja 


	8. Chapter 8

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 8

Duo watched Quatre as he ushered him around the room. Quatre was as goos as his word. Duo did not find himself alone once. Nor did he feel as though he monopolized Quatre's time. As Quatre drug Duo along as he went around the room, talking with various people.

Quatre glanced at the clock. He and Duo had been going around the room now for about half an hour. Quatre frowned. Heero should have been here about half an hour ago. Yet not one of the Maguancs had come to see him. Quatre was beginning to worry. But he forced it down. He didn't really have to worry about Heero, fore he had been trained since he was a young boy to be the 'Perfect Soldier'.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Quatre said realizing someone was talking to him.

"May I talk to you a minute?" asked Robert Lusage, a politician that Quatre knew.

"Of course. You'll excuse us won't you Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Sure, Q. I'll see you around." Duo said as he turned to walk away.

Quatre's hand shot out from his side and grabbed Duo's arm. The long haired pilot stopped and gave Quatre a strange look. Duo gave a soft smile while he removed Quatre's hand from his arm.

"I'm just going to walk around the room a while," Duo assured Quatre, answering the unspoken question in Quatre's eyes.

Robert stood off to one side, watching the exchange. He could tell that Quatre and this other boy were close and the look of worry that sprung into Quatre's eyes was not missed by him. Robert growled silently. He had become very fond of Quatre and he was jealous of the fact those two were so close.

Quatre smiled at Duo as he walked away. Then he turned to Robert and thought he saw jealously in his eyes, but couldn't be sure cause it was only there for a second. Quatre shook his head. I must have been imagining it he thought.

"What did you have to talk to me about?" Quatre asked.

"I was really only wondering why that long haired guy was here." Robert said.

Quatre's eyes narrowed a bit. "He's a friend of mine, that I haven't seen for a while. Why shouldn't I have invited him?" Quatre wondered.

"It's just that he doesn't fit in here really. I don't know if you know it or not, but he is a gundam pilot. And personally, I don't think you would ever hang around with someone like that." Robert stated.

"Yes, I do know that he was a gundam pilot. And I don't think you know enough about me to be forming such an opinion." Quatre said getting angry.

Duo was standing a ways away and he heard Quatre raising his voice. He looked over to where he had left Quatre and that other guy to talk.

Duo's eyes widened. He had never seen that look in Quatre's eyes. Duo saw that a crowd was beginning to form around the two. Duo made his way over as well. He had never seen Quatre get angry. But he had heard what he had done to Trowa and Heero. And if Quatre got that bad again, he doubted that anyone here could stop him.

The figure that had been in the garden also noticed how angry Quatre was. And was making his way over to him. He stopped for a moment when he saw Duo walk over towards Quatre. Shit, he thought, I'll just have to stay a little further back than I wanted. Then he continued on his way over to Quatre.


	9. Chapter 9

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 9

Robert glanced around and saw that he and Quatre were beginning to draw a crowd. Well I guess it is to be expected., Robert thought. It isn't often that the sweet Quatre Winner lost his temper.

"Quatre, calm down your causing a scene." Robert said softly.

"I will not calm down." Quatre said. "How dare you question who I invite to my party or who I associate with."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to offend you." Robert said all of a sudden defending himself from Quatre.

"Well guess what, you did." Quatre yelled advancing on him.

"What are you going to do? Try to beat me up?" Robert taunted. "You're much to nice..."

Robert trailed off cause Quatre had just decked him. A collective gasp went through the room. No one would have believe that Quatre would do that.

Quatre pulled back his arm to hit him again. But found that he couldn't punch Robert again. Quatre looked over his shoulder to see Duo holding his arm.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Quatre wondered, puzzled.

"Here's a better question, Q. Why are you doing this?" Duo responded.

"I...I don't understand what your saying." Quatre stammered.

"Why did you hit him?" Duo asked, then in a softer tone he added, "We're not in the war anymore."

"I know, Duo, I know. I just lost my temper." he said letting his arm fall, all the while looking slightly defeated.

Robert saw the look on Quatre's face and got mad. How dare this little worm make Quatre feel like that. He has no right, Robert thought moving from mad to angry.

"It's alright, I know your under stress." Duo said understandingly, letting go of Quatre's arm.

"It wasn't that I was under al a lot of stress. More like for some reason something inside just snapped." Quatre said a little baffled at what happened.

The crowed, realizing that there wasn't going to be a fight, started to disperse leaving the three alone.. However not far away was 'the figure'. He saw Robert getting angrier at Duo and he didn't want that guy to hurt Duo.

"Hey don't worry about it Q. There's no harm done. Well, no real harm done at least." Duo said tilting his head slightly to indicate Robert.

Quatre looked where Duo had indicated. Seeing Robert there, he moved around Duo towards Robert.

"I'm sorry that I hit you. it wasn't the best way I could have handled this whole situation." Quatre apologized.

"I suppose that it's okay." Robert said with soft eyes. They hardened, however, the moment Duo stepped up beside Quatre. "I was wrong to say anything about your choice of 'friends'." he continued looking down his nose at Duo.

"Don't even go there." Quatre said warningly. "That was what started this whole mess. If the two of you would excuse me, there is something that I must do."

Quatre walked off towards Abdul ( did I spell it right?) who had been trying to get his attention, before either of the guys that he was standing with could say a word. Robert and Duo just stood there for a second watching him walk away.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving as well." Duo said politely as he started to walk away.

"What do you expect to gain?" Robert asked suddenly.

Duo stopped walking and turned around to face Robert. "What is that supposed to mean?" Duo asked.

"Exactly what I said. What do you - an ex-gundam pilot - expect to gain out a friendship with Quatre?" Robert said more bluntly.

"Nothing." said an astounded Duo. "If I expected to gain something from Quatre then it wouldn't exactly be called a friendship now would it."

"Some hoe I don't believe you. Everyone knows that the Gundam pilots are never going to amount to anything off the battle field." stated Robert.

"Just how many of the Gundam pilots do you know of?" Duo questioned.

"I know of you and the pilots of 01 and 03." Robert answered.

"Well then you don't know of the two pilots that are doing the best for themselves. So I wouldn't say that we won't amount to anything." Duo said before waling away again.

"Hey, I'm not through with you. Robert said as he grabbed Duo's shoulder and spun him around.

"Look, you, I'm beginning to lose my temper and believe me that isn't a pretty sight." Duo told Robert calmly.

"I don't care. I have something to say to you and you'll stay here till I say it." Robert growled.

"Fine then. Way it so that I can get out of here," Duo said noticing a few people near by were starting to take an interest in what was happening.

"Stay away from Quatre. He's a nice guy and he doesn't need an ex-gundam pilot hanging around him to destroy his reputation." Robert said.

"Hey, Quatre told you not to go there." Duo reminded him. "And if you think that I'm just using him in some way, you couldn't be farther from the truth. I would never do anything so low or that would hurt him that much. I have more dignity than that. And just because I don't hold a fancy title and I'm an ex-gundam pilot doesn't make me a bad guy." Duo said walking away.

"Bastard!" Robert said just as he throw a punch at Duo.

However, it never landed, because someone quickly stepped between the two and caught Robert's fist in the air. All that was heard was the thunk of fist hitting hand.

Duo turned and saw a person's back that had very broad shoulders. Over one shoulder he saw Robert's eyes widen whether out of surprise or anger Duo couldn't tell.

"You weren't just about to hurt one of my friends now were you?" the person asked in a familiar monotone voice.

To Be Continued.......

~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N. can any one guess who it is??????????


	10. Chapter 10

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

A.N. sorry that it took so long getting this one up. things have been a little hectack around here. and trisha i may or may not quite leaving the chapters on cliffhangers. you'll have to read to find out and i do work in science you know. any way on with the story. 

Chapter 10 

Quatre walked over to where Abdul was. Trying once again to get his anger under control. Damn Robert, thought Quatre, what concern is it of his that 'one' of my friends was a Gundam pilot. It's not like I'm so innocent as to know nothing about the Gundams or war. Hell, six year old kids know about them. Sure my father wanted me to be that sheltered and know nothing of it. 

"What did you want,l Abdul?" Quatre asked as he approached him. 

"You wanted to know when Mr. Yuy arrived?" Abdul said. 

"Yes, I did. Is he here?" Quatre said perking up a little. 

"Yes, Master." Abdul said. 

"Well where is he?" Quatre asked. 

"Right over there," Abdul said pointing into the crowd. 

Quatre followed where Abdul pointed. For a few seconds he couldn't see Heero but then the blonde spoted the unruly hair and cobalt eyes that belonged to the Wing pilot. 

"When did he get here?" Quatre asked. 

"I'm not sure, Master Quatre." Abdul responded. "When that crowd began to form around you and that other guy, I noticed him. He was motr to the outside of the crowd. Almost as if he didn't want to be seen." 

"I see," said Quatre off handedly. He had been watching Robert and Duo. "That bastard is trying to start something again, damn it. Why can't he just leave Duo alone." 

"Would you like me to show him the door for you, Master Quatre?" inquired Abdul. 

"Not just you." Quatre said glancing at Abdul, who had a confused expression on his face. "Duo can take care of himself, but I want to see what Heero will do. Don't worry about it for now. If things start to get out of hand I'll do something about it." 

"If you say so, Master Quatre." Abdul said before he walked away. 

Quatre looked back towards Duo and Robert. Robert was beginning to get a little physical with Duo. Uh oh, this could get bad, Quatre thought as he started to make his wa more over to Heero rather that Duo and Robert. Quatre looked at Robert and Duo. Duo had just turned away from Robert for the second time. 

Quatre saw Robert throw a punch at Duo, and started to tell him to look out when Heero moved like lightning to catch Robert's fist before it had gotten half way to it's intended target. 

Quatre hurried the rest of the way over to where the three were standing. He was slowed down a little cause a crowd was beginning to form. But as soon as people saw that he was trying to get through a bit of a path cleared out before him. 

"You weren't just about to hurt one of my friends now were you?" Heero asked in his regular monotone voice. 

"I wasn't aware that there was a gundam pilot convention going on here on this colony." Robert said wrenching his hand out of Heero's grip. 

"That fact is irrelevent. You didn't answer my question." Heerol said proving that he wasn't easily swayed from a topic. 

"So what if I was." Robert said spitefully. "He is going to end up corrupting Quatre. And I will not let that happen." 

"For your information," Quatre spoke up, "he wouldn't corrupt me. He couldn't corrupt me. And what gives you the athority to say what's what with my life." 

"You must not know who this is or else you would be angry at him for interfearing in something that dosen't concern him." Robert said. "By the way what are you soing here anyway." he asked Heero. 

"Why would I be angry at anyong who stopped you from hitting one at my friends." Quatre said before Heero could say anything. "And I invited him to my party since you are wondering about that." 

"Surly you jest." Robert stated. "Why or how could you know who he is?" 

"I know that he is Heero Yuy. And that he piloted the Wing Gundam during the war. And why would I make light of something like who I invite to my party." Quatre asked moving from the circle around the three to stand near Heero. 

Robert's jaw was on the floor. How could sweet little Quatre know all that? Robert thought. Quatre seems to know an awful lot about that gundam pilot. And everyone thinks that he is do sheltered. 

"Make that twice that you have questioned who I invited to my party, in less than a half hour. One would have thought that you might have learned that to question what I do is not always the best thing for you to do." Quatre said, getting angry once again. 

"It's not that I am questioning who you invite as much as I am questioning how much you know about those you invite." Robert said, still a little shocked. 

"Why is it that you think I know nothing about Heero or Duo? I have known them for almost three years. Sure, I haven't seen Heero in a ling time but that dosen't mean that I have forgotten who he is or what he had sone." Quatre said, trying to cool his temper. 

The crowd that had gathered backed off a little bit. None of them even thought that Quatre could get this mad let alone seen it. Even Robert was getting more uneasy around this Quatre. Heero and Duo however were worried that something might happen to the usually sweet Sandrock pilot. 

"Master Quatre," Rashid said from the edge of the crowd, "perhaps it may be better if you all retire to somewhere a little more private to continue this discussion." 

After hearing what Rashid said, Quatre looked around. There were several people crowded around in a circle watching what was going on. And I bet, thought Quatre, that they are all wondering 'what happened to that sweet young man who wouldn't hurt a fly'. 

"Your right, Rashid. So Robert, Heero, Duo, would you all be so kind as to follow me, we'll continue this discussion in my office. Oh and Rashid would you make sure that things continue to go smoothly, thanks." Quatre said, then turned and walked towards his office. 

"Of course Master Quatre." Rashid said, as Robert, Heero, and Duo followed Quatre. 


	11. Chapter 11

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

A.N. it took a little longer than i had thought to get this chapter up but here it is, hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 11

Silence greeted the retreat of the four young men. As soon as they were out of the room, the room erupted into a chaos of sound. Some left the room to fine others in other rooms who didn't have any idea as to what had just happened. After all it was not everyday that you see Quatre Winner get involved in a fight let alone two in such a short time.

One such person frond Relena. She was sitting in a parlor with Michell Harrison and Selena Wilson, two young women that she had met at the party. They were sitting there discussing various things that were going on in the world today, when Marchell Jones came walking up.

"Have you girls heard the news?" she asked in an excited voice.

"What do you mean, Marchell?" Relena replied

"I mean have you heard about the fights that went on. Well they weren't really fights more like arguments." Marchell rushed on, happy to be the first to tell these three what had happened.

"No, we haven't heard anything to that liking." Selena said with a bit of a Southern accent.

"Well, the first one was with Quatre Winner and Robert Lusage. I don't know exactly what they were arguing about but all of a sudden Quatre hit him. And I mean really hit him. He was going to hit him again but this guy with a long braid stopped him." Marchell said hurriedly.

"A braid?!" Relena said startled.

"Yeah. I was wondering who he was. No on I have talked to seems to know who he is." Marchell said a little disappointed.

"If it is who I an thinking it is I'll be able to tell you who it is. But I have to know his hair and eye color." Relena told her.

"He has chestnut colored hair with the most beautiful violet eyes.." Marchell said dreamily with starry eyes.

"Oh, that's Duo Maxwell then. He fought in the was and when Dakim Barton made a mess of things last year."Relena said.

"Oh really!? Which organization was he part of in the war?" Marchell inquired.

Relena opened her mouth to answer the question, but Michell beat her. "You and Relena can talk about that guy later. Why don't you continue with your story." MIchell said a little annoyed.

"What? Oh, right. Where was I?" Marchell paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "Duo said something that only Quatre could hear and a look of remorse came over Quatre. He went over to Robert and apologized but when Duo stepped up beside Quatre, Robert looked like he could mess Duo up really good.

"Quatre got mad again and told Robert not to go there and left. Duo stood there a while before he started to walk away and Robert started to question Duo's friendship with Quatre. And he got really mad." Marchell paused for a breath.

"That makes sense. Duo never tells a lie and he hates it when people question that." Relena said sort of explaining why he would get so mad at something like that.

"But anyway, after that first time, every time that Duo tried to walk away Robert physically turned Duo around to face him again." Marchell continued with her story. "Finally Robert must have gotten tiered of trying to make Duo listen to him and decided just to punch him."

A collective gasp went through the room. They all had thought that Robert was such a nice easy going person. Selena and Michell were thinking that this Duo person must be really annoying and evil if he could get such a rise out a such a peaceful person . Relena, on the other had, was wondering why Robert would get so mad about Duo and Quatre being friends.

"Be it fortunately or unfortunately, someone stepped in and caught Robert's fist in the air. And he was fast. I mean he was standing about two and a half meters away and in the time it took Robert to draw his arm back and start the punch he was able to cover that distance. At first it looked as if Robert was afraid of him. And truth be told I would be afraid of him too. But then Robert shook it off and started getting angry at him as well. They all started to argue and then Quatre stepped in and took the argument upon himself. Quatre was getting angry again then some guy named Rashid came and suggested that they continued their discussion else where. Then Quatre headed off to his office with the three trailing behind him." Marchell concluded.

"What did the guy that stopped Robert from punching Duo look like?" Relena asked.

"He is about our age, 5'8, short brown hair that was really messy and cobalt blue eyes." Marchell described him.

"Heero!!" Relena gasped.

"Come to think of it that was his name. Man you really know a lot of the people that Quatre hangs out with." Marchell said a little surprised.

"Do any of you know where Quatre's office is?" Relena inquired.

When no one answered Relena stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Relena?" Selena asked.

"To find Rashid." Relena said turning a bit.

"How would you know what he looks like?" Marchell asked as she was the one who had witnessed the incident therefore knows what Rashid looked like.

"He's a tall man with brown side-burns and a red fez, right?" Relena said.

"Uhhhhhh...how did you know?" stuttered Marchell.

"Like you said before, I know a lot of the people Quatre hangs out with." Relena said. "When I first met Quatre he showed me a picture of a group of his friends."

Relena walked out of the room leaving three stunned young women in he wake.

"Oh shoot!" Marchell exclaimed.

"What?" wondered Michell.

"I forgot to ask her for more information on that Duo guy." Michell said in a pouty voice causing Selena and Michell to sweat drop.

Relena walked down the hall looking in the various rooms that she came to trying to find Rashid. But she was not having very much luck.

Why didn't Quatre tell me Heero was going to be here? Relena wondered. It's not like Quatre to lie. Relena looked back on their encounter earlier that night. She had thought that he had begun to say that he had heard from Heero but changed his mind. Now that Heero has showed up at the party, I am sure that Quatre know that Heero was going to be here.

But, said a small voice at the back of her mind, you said it yourself that Quatre wouldn't lie. And you know that Heero has a knack for just showing up where ever and when ever he wants.

However, Relena argued back, he wouldn't just show up at a party that Quatre was hosting, unannounced and step into a fight.

If it involved Duo, Heero wouldn't think twice about getting in the fight.

Relena stopped in her tracks. What are you trying to say?

Just that you know deep down that Heero was never for you, the voice said bluntly.

Your wrong! Relena protested. You don't know what you're talking about. Of course he is for me. We're meant to be together.

Then how come he never comes back when you call him. How some he always leaves you, the voice taunted.

How come he saved me on more then one occasion. Relena fired back.

He may consider you to be a friend of his, the voice reasoned calmly. If that is true, he might let you get closer to him if you weren't so obsessed with him. And for that reason he couldn't let you die any more that he could Quatre, Duo, Wufie or Trowa. Even though each is fully capable of taking care of himself. You should walk or do something because you just standing in the middle of the hall doing nothing is starting to attract a lot of attention.

Relena glanced around. It was true, there were several people just staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Relena started walking. Maybe I have lost my mind, Relena thought.

She headed to the coat room to retrieve her wrap. All thought of finding Rashid was gone from her head. All she wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

Relena walked out the front door of the mansion and went to find Pagan, who was with the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...

A.N. ok i don't know if all of what i said in there was true so i made some of it up. as to how duo's hair got braided, quatre did it before they got into the mansion. i know that is not in my story so i am adding it here. anyway R&R please and thank-you. anyway....................ja


	12. Chapter 12

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

A.N. i have been away for a while and have been unable to post any new chapters, so i have two to post now. i hope that you enjoy them. so without further hesitations on with the story. 

Chapter 12 

Duo followed Quatre, Robert, and Heero to where ever it was they were going. He had been in a bit of a daze since Heero had grabbed Robert's hand, stopping Robert from hitting him. Heero had called me his friend. Sure some things were able to penetrate the mist that had shrouded his mind. When Quat was getting so worked up, was the instance that had made him walk out of the mist to realize what was really going on. 

When Quatre had settled down, the fog that he had walked away from crept back to engulf Duo within it's midst, willing him to ponder why Heero had stopped Robert from hitting him. Not that Duo was complaining, but he could have taken care of himself. Fuck, the last time that I saw Heero, thought Duo, he asked me to hit him and then he hit me. So why would he have tried to stop anyone from hitting me? 

While Duo pondered his own problems and concerns, Robert was thinking about his own concerns. Cheif among them, how his sweet little Quatre knew so much about the Gundams and the pilots. Next, what was going to happen to himself if those pilots lost their temper. Hell, Robert thought, I don't have to worry. If they do anything to me I'll just sue them for all they're worth. 

They had gotten to Quatre's office. He opened the door and stopped. 

"Quatre, we don't want to stand in the hall. Let us in." Duo said, snapped out of the for when he had walked into Quatre. "What the hell is the hold up?" 

"Yes, Quatre. Do come in. We have a few things to discuss." came a familiar semi-monotone voice from the doorway of Quatre's office. 

(A.N. should i leave off here. i have done it often enough but then it would be a seriously short chapter.) 

Both Duo an d Heero looked up at the sound of that voice. Then they looked at each other before pushing Quatre through the door. Robert hung back a little, before following. He had thought that he had heard that voice some where before but couldn't quite place it. 

Sitting in the chair behind the desk that was standing across from the door was a young man about 17 or 18. He was about 5'4", with green eyes and a brown unibang. He wore a dull red T-shirt and blue jeans. 

Looking around the room, Robert noticed another boy around the same age by the fire place in a Preventers uniform. With black hair and onyx eyes. He's a bit young to be a preventer, Robert thought. 

"What are you two doing here?" Heero asked breaking the silence. 

"We could ask you the same thing, Heero. But that is beside the point." replied Trowa. "Who's the other guy?" 

"Oh, how rude of me." Quatre said as he snapped out of his silance. "Allow me to introduce Robert Lusage. Robert, allow me to introduce Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei also known as Preventer River." 

(A.N. i don't know if he has a preventer name or not i just made it up. and if any of you readers know if he has a preventer name please tell me so that i can change it.) 

Trowa and Wufei both nodded. Robert gasped. Now there are three gundam pilots who will try to corrupt Quatre. And why was a Preventer with them. After a second Robert nodded as well. 

So all three simply nodded and said nothing. Trowa and Wufei cause they aren't much of talkers any way. Robert because he didn't want to say anything that would upset Quatre, which would only get him into trouble. 

"Any way, you didn't answer Heero's question, Trowa. And I, too, am wondering what you and Wufei are doing here and how you got in without any of the Maguancs knowing?" Quatre said curiously. 

Before Trowa could say a thing, Robert said, " of course your men wouldn't know. The one is a bloody gundam pilot. Ex-pilot I should day. And they are way to damn good at doing this sorta thing." 

"Your words speaks a complement, but you tone spells it out as an insult." Quatre said through gritted teeth as he, Heero , Duo, and Wufei clenched their fists at their sides. While Trowa simply stood and walked around the desk, then leaned on it with his arms crossed. 

"Why do you get so god dammed mad whenever I say anything bad about the Gundams, Quatre?" Robert questioned. 

This caught Wufei's attention. "He doesn't know?" Wufei asked. 

"No, he doesn't."Duo answered. "He only knows about me , Heero, and Trowa." 

Robert looked at each of the young men in turn. He could tell that they all knew something that he didn't and he wanted to know too. 

"What the hell are you going on about?" Robert shouted. 

"You want to know,"Duo taunted. "Should we let you in on our little secret? I think now that we are in private, it would be a good idea. 

"First, allow me to introduce the pilot of the gundam 05, Chang Wufei. And now, oh this is just going to kill you. It gives me great honor to present to you - and make you eat your words- the pilot of the gundam 04, Quatre Winner." 

Robert's jaw dropped to the floor. I don't believe it, thought Robert. It can't be true. My sweet little Quatre piloted one of those gundams. But Quatre doesn't look like he is going to say any different. In many ways he looks prouder than he did before, with his head high and his shoulder's squared. 

"I...I don't believe it." stuttered a shocked Robert. 

"Well you had better believe it, Robert. I was the pilot of the Sandrock gundam during the war and during the mess that Dakim Barton stirred up. I piloted Sandrock right up to the day that we destroyed the gundams." Quatre stated. "Now you see why I know so much about the gundam pilots and the war?" 

"It can't be," said Robert who was still in denial. "You are way to sweet and peace loving to have been one of those bloody gundam pilots. Not to mention too young." 

"Not really. We were all young. Hell, Trowa is the oldest, he was only 16. At the beginning of the war I was 14, but I turned 15 shortly after the war started. We were all around that age." Quatre disagreed. (A.N. I'm not sure who the youngest is but i know that Trowa is the oldest.) 

"Thanks for making me sound really old." Trowa said sarcastically. 

"Sorry..." Quatre started before he was interrupted. 

"Who gives a damn about that." Robert said. "The fact is that Quatre was still just a young boy. How...no...what the hell was your father thinking when he let you go out there?" 

"My father didn't have anything to do with it. My father didn't want me to have anything to do with the war."Quatre explained. "He wanted me to stay out of the war and practice the pacificism that he loved so much, but I couldn't . I don't like fighting or war, however I couldn't just sit by while people suffered." 

"I also can't sit by when people are rude to my guests and friends." Quatre continued. "And I have asked you several times before that you not voice your opinions on the gundam pilots, as they only make us want to kick the living shit out of you." 

Once again Robert was taken a back by Quatre's out burst. Trowa and Wufei simply raised an eyebrow. Duo and Heero smirked. 

"What happened that Trowa and I missed? It is starting to sound like we missed all the fun." Wufei said. 

Duo took a breath and was going to fill int he other two pilots who had been missing bur Quatre cut him off by saying, "That can be explained later. Right mow, Trowa would you press that blue button just there. It plays a recording to call some of the Maguancas here. We'll carry on with that conversation later." 

A minuter later two men wearing red fezes walked into the room after being admitted by Heero. 

"You called us, Master Quatre?" on asked. 

"Yes, I did. I would like you to escort this gentleman to the door," requested Quatre gesturing to Robert. 

"Yes, Master Quatre," the responded. "Would you be so kind as to come with us and we will show you the way out." 

"It would seem as I have no choice but to go with you. I will be by again in a few days, Quatre, so that we can have a little shat." Robert said then he walked out the door. 

As the door closed Quatre gave a sigh of relief. 

***************************************************** 

To Be Continued..... 

A.N. i hoped you liked it. please review 


	13. Chapter 13

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Chapter 13 

That is finally over, Quatre thought, at least I hope it is. Quatre glanced around. It had been a long time since they had all been together. A long time. 

"Soooo, why are the two of you here?" Quatre asked. "Not that I am complaining or anything but the two of you don't show up, together no less, without there being some reason." 

"You right about there being a reason, Quatre." Trowa said. "But perhaps Wufei should be the one to fill you in." 

"The preventers have found information on a group that has been mas producing mobile suits. From the amounts of suits being produced, it looks like they are going to try to take over the planet and the colonies." Wufei explained. 

"I know," Wufei continues, "that none of you are Preventers, but we need your help. As it is there are only four Preventers that have had any real dealings with mobile suits in battle. I am one of those Preventers. And we need more help. We can't take the chances with our lives that we used to. I guess what I've been sent here to say is: Will you help us out?" 

"I have already agreed. All though my sister Catherine didn't like the fact much." Trowa told the others. 

"I'll join you as well." Herro said. "I was going to contact Lady Une and see if I could become a Preventer any way. I might as well take advantage of this situation." 

Quatre and Duo looked at each other. Not quite as sure what to say right away. Quatre knew that he would have to fight again. Only this time he wouldn't have Sandrock to fight with. Duo was thinking similar thoughts about his Deathscythe. Sure both Duo and Quatre had fought in other mobile suits, however neither had connected the way they had to their gundam. Maybe that is what mad the gundams special. Their ability to almost understand everything that the pilot thought and felt. 

"Sure, I guess that I'll help you out." Duo finally said. "I don't want to seem as if I'm not happy to be fighting again, it's just that....oh forget about it." 

"I'll go with you too. I can't just sit by when there may be innocent people in danger." Quatre said. 

"Alright. It is a little late to get started to Earth tonight so we can take the 11:00 am shuttle flight tomorrow." Wufei said. 

"Do you two meed a place to stay tonight?" Quatre asked, being ever hospitable. 

"Uhhh...well yes we do need a place to stay, actually." Wufei admitted. Then carried on quickly, "And Sally is waiting in the car outside." 

"Why did you leave your girlfriend sitting in the car?" Duo asked with a smirk. 

"She is not my girlfriend, damn it! She is my partner!" fumed Wufei. 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Duo teased. 

Wufei didn't dignify that question with an answer. He simply folded his arms and turned away. This action only made Duo even more set in his idea that Wufei and Sally were more than just partners in an organization. 

"What ever Wufei and Sally's relationship may be is beside the point." Quatre said taking control of the situation. "Wufei why don't you go and tell Sally the plans. As for the rest of you feel free to wander around, or attend the remainder of the party. I have a few things that I must do. When you are ready to retire for the night merely find someone from the staff, tell them your name and they will show you to your room." 

Everyone nodded their agreement before making their was out of the office. Once in the hall each one went their own way. Wufei went out to get Sally out of the car, while Duo and Heero went in the direction of the party. Trowa after a minutes consideration decided to go back in the office and see what Quatre was up to. 

Quatre was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. He looked like someone just crushed him, Trowa thought. Silently Trowa closed the door and walked over to where Quatre sat. 

"What's wrong, Quatre?" Trowa asked. 

This startled Quatre. He had not expected anyone to come back. Looking up, Quatre saw the body that belonged to the voice that he knew well and very often dreamed about.(AN not kinky...romantic.) The voice that he loved from the first time that he heard it. The person that he had fallen in love with as much as the voice that he owned. 

"What do you mean, Trowa?" Quatre asked some what puzzled. 

"When I came in you just looked so downcast. I was merely wondering what had happened to make you look like that." Trowa replied as he sat down in one of the chairs that stood in front of the desk. 

"Well, it's just that with this new threat it got me thinking about Sandrock and how much I miss him. And the battles just won't be the same."Quatre confided. 

"I know what you mean." Trowa said, while standing up and walking over to the window gazing out at the replicated night sky on the hull of the colony. "I think that we are all thinking about out gundams and how things will be different without them. We each relied on out gundams in different ways." 

"I guess." was all that Quatre said before going over to Trowa. 

"Being so indecisive isn't really like you." Trow a said with a smile. "What happened to the guy I met a few years ago. The one who became the leader that the gundam soldiers needed to lead them to victory in the war?" 

"I don't know." Quatre said with a sigh. "I guess that he died along with Sandrock." 

"This is also a part of you I've never seen. What's wrong?" Trowa said placing hid hand on Quatre's shoulder. 

A bit shocked by the physical contact, Quatre looked up at Trowa- whose eyes held only compassion that compelled Quatre to tell Trowa everything that had happened that evening. Including the part about Duo caring deeply for Heero, but excluding the part about his own sexuality. 

Trowa listened attentively to everything that Quatre was saying. Trowa was a little shocked that Quatre would have gotten that angry at that guy Robert. And almost stared at him with his mouth open like a fish when Quatre said that he had hit Robert. (AN I'm sorry for the really bad similie but it was the first thing that came to mind.) 

When Quatre got to when he had opened the door he said, "And you know the rest." 

"That still doesn't tell me what is wrong." Trowa said insistently. 

"I guess the problem is that i just don't like the person that I have been tonight. Heck, both Duo and Heero were a bit worried about me. Neither of them said it but I can tell that they were." Quatre told him. 

"Quatre, that is noting to be worried about really." Trowa said gently. When Quatre turned towards him, Trowa continued. "Nobody liked the person that they become when they get angry. But we have to deal with it as it is part of who we are." 

Quatre looked at Trowa shocked and then started laughing. "Are you sure that you went into the right field by becoming a clown?" Quatre asked. 

"What do you mean?" Trowa replied, sounding puzzled. 

"I mean that instead of you being a clown you should be a shrink of some kind." 

"I only give out information and advice to my closest and dearest friends." Trowa said hid voice deepening a bit. 

Quatre noted this fact and couldn't stop the goose bumps that rose on his forearms. It...it must have just been my imagination, Quatre thought. 

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm one of those friends?" Quatre asked. 

"Yes I am." Trowa said as he stepped closer. 

Quatre watched as Trowa's eyes wandered over his body. Quatre's breath quickened. When Trowa finally looked Quatre in the face again Quatre could swear that the colour of Trowa's eyes had darkened. 

"Oh." was the only coherent word that Quatre could get out of his mouth. 

"Yes, " Trowa said stepping up to Quatre so that there was only a hand breath between them., "And I hope that we could become even closer friends." 

"Really?" Quatre asked breathlessly. 

"Really," Trowa replied. 

"How?" Quatre said, showing that in some ways he was still remarkably innocent. 

"Like this,"Trowa whispered before pulling Quatre to him and capturing his lips. 

At first Quatre was shocked. He had never expected Trowa to do anything like this. Trowa's lips were firm but not demanding. After a minute Trowa pulled away and looked at Quatre's face. Trowa was going to pull away, but Quatre stopped him by putting his arms around Trowa's neck and drew down his head to kiss him. Trowa was more than happy to see this side of Quatre. After a small smile he deepened the kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To Be Continued........ 

AN i know that Trowa isn't this talkative but i couldn't help but make him seem that way. i hope you like it. 


	14. Chapter 14

the way to a silent boy's heart

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. 

AN thanks to everyone who reviewed. i hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

Duo and Heero walked down the hall towards the area where the party was being held. Duo looked back to see if Trowa was coming. But he only saw an empty hall.

"Hey Heero," Duo said. Heero looked over at him. "Where do you think Trowa went?"

Heero looked back also. He looked ahead and shrugged.

"Oh well. Where ever he is I'm sure he's fine." Duo said.

They had just walked by a room with the door open when they heard a woman shriek. It had come from the room they had just passed. Duo looked back wanting to see what happened. Heero, on the other hand, was uneffected. After a minute, Duo shrugged and continued on.

The next thing that he knew, there was a medium height blond chick hanging on his arm. She was muttering something like 'I can't believe it's you'. Duo looked down at her and then at Heero helplessly. Heero just smirked and leaned against the wall, as if saying 'You're on your own. You deal with her'.

"Ummm, excuse me Miss," Duo began uncertainly, "but would you mind letting go of my arm?"

"What?" the blond said, then with a slight blush she let go of his arm and continued. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.

"That's all right, Miss. . ." Duo paused.

"Jones. Marchell Jones." she supplied with a bit of a curtsy.

"Duo Maxwell," Duo introduced himself.

"Is it true that you fought in the war?" Marchell asked curiously.

"Yes, I was," Duo said easily.

"You seem awfully young to be a soldier. What organization did you fight for?" Marchell asked.

"I didn't fight for any organization," Duo said. "I was a gundam pilot."

"A gundam pilot?" Marchell gasped. "That must have been really exciting. Which one did you pilot?"

"I piloted the Deathscythe. Also known as 02." Duo informed her.

"Amazing." breathed Marchell. "Do you think that you could tell me about the gundams and some of the missions you were on?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Duo answered.

Just then Heero cleared his throat rather loudly. Duo looked over at him, only to be hit with a Death Glare. Marchell looked at him as well and was a little bit scared.

"Is there something you want to say, Heero?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Heero stated. "You know as well as I that we are not supposed to talk about mission details."

"That was then this is now." Duo disagreed.

"It doesn't matter. People still want the gundams." Heero argued. "But do what you want. I won't stop you."

Before Duo could do anything, Heero stood upright and walked away. All Duo could do was stare after him. I didn't know he was still so serious about the gundams, Duo thought.

"My he's a but touchy, isn't he?" Marchell said.

"Seems that way." Duo said absently.

"So any way, how about those mission stories?" Marchell questioned.

"I'm not so sure about that any more." Duo admitted. "Heero may have a point about not talking to much about the gundams."

"What do you mean? That guy said to do what you want. So you can tell me." Marchell reminded him.

"Yeah, but he said that to make me think about what I was going to do. So that I didn't do anything really stupid." Duo told her.

"So what are you going to do?" she wondered.

"I think I'm going to go find him. He wasn't acting like himself." Duo said. "I'm sorry but I have to find out what is with him."

"Why is it so important to you?" Marchell asked suddenly.

This startled Duo. He thought a minute before carefully answering.

"He's my friend. Is there a reason that I shouldn't want to see what is wrong?"

"No but from your reaction, I'm gathering that there is more to this." Marchell said. "Do you like him?"

"He. . .he's my friend." Duo stuttered.

"That is not what I meant. And I think that you know that." Marchell accused.

"I think that is none of your business." Duo stated more in control. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

He waited patiently until she nodded and then he started walking quickly in the direction that Heero had gone.

When he disappeared, Marchell shook her head. The small crush that she had developed since she first saw him was crushed. Duo is completely gone over that guy, Heero, Marchell thought though she couldn't see why. Marchell shrugged before going back into the room she had been in.

Duo looked around the ballroom for Heero, as well as several of the other rooms open to the party guests. But, alas. he found no sign of Heero. Duo them tried looking in the gardens. Again he found no sign of Heero.

Giving up, Duo made his way to the clearing with the fountain in it. Earlier he had been thinking that it would be the perfect spot to tell Heero how he felt. Now Heero was some where in or around the mansion but Duo couldn't find him to bring him here. So that plan wouldn't work.

Duo walked into the clearing with his head down. He never knew that anyone else was in the clearing with him until he bumped into him, sending them both sprawling. Duo landed on top, he shook his head and looked down at the person who he had landed on. (AN should this be a cliff hanger. hmmmmmmm i don't think it will be )

"Heero?" Duo exclaimed.

"Do you think you could get off of me, Duo?" Heero asked.

"I'm sorry." Duo said as he scrambled to get up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Heero asked coldly.

Duo flinched. "She's not my girlfriend." Duo told him. "Hell I don't even know her. She was just a girl that started to cling on me."

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"I went looking for you to see what was wrong with you. When I couldn't find you, I came here." was Duo's response.

"Why would you have been looking for me?" asked a puzzled Heero.

"You're a friend of mine, damn it. And I could tell that there was something more than the fact that I was going to talk about a few missions bothering you. So spill Heero, what's wrong?"

Heero just turned away. He didn't know that Duo had been so insightful as to see through the performance he had given. Heero was certain that it was his performance and not his mask that he had seen through.

"I don't know what you mean." Heero declared.

"Some how I don't believe that." Duo told him.

Duo walked up to Heero and placed his hand on his shoulder. He could feel Heero's muscles bunch under the skin. Keeping his hand in place, Duo stepped around in front of Heero so that he could look right into his face.

"We may not have seen each other in a year or more, but you can still tell me things." Dup told him trying to get him to open up.

Heero looked at Duo. Duo was part asking part reminding Heero that he could trust him. Duo's soft violet eyes begging Heero to trust him.

"I was jealous." Heero admitted quietly.

Duo was shocked. Heero just admitted that he was jealous.

"Why would you have been jealous?"

"Because. . ."

"Because, why?"

Heero looked at Duo a minute, before leaning down to kiss Duo. Duo was startled. Heero's lips were firm almost possessive. Duo relaxed and started to kiss Heero back. Minutes went by, before they had to come up for air.

"Does that answer your question?" Heero asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Duo replied huskily before Heero captured his lips once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

the way to a silent boy's heart 

Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. I don't own any of the song they belong to their respected owners. 

A.N. i'm sorry that this took so long to get up but i have been rather busy with school and i have started work on another story. i hope you like it.

Chapter 15 

Wufei walked down the corridor that he and Trowa had used to get into Quatre's office in the first place. Wufei wasn't as mad as he had been in the office. He wasn't mad for himself. He was angry because Duo made such accusations about Sally. He had denied that he had any feelings for Sally other than professional. The truth was that he did have other feelings for his partner. Strong feelings. 

Wufei shook his head. He had only just admitted these feelings to himself, he was not ready to admit it to Duo, who would bug him relentlessly. Wufei had in fact confessed his feeling to Trowa, in hopes that the young man would have some good advice on how to tell Sally. Instead, Wufei found out that Trowa had unexpressed feelings of his own. Although he was quite surprised when Trowa told him those feelings where for Quatre. 

Wufei had a feeling that instead of going to the party or to bed, Trowa was telling Quatre how he felt. Wufei smirked. Normally he didn't approve of homosexual couples, but he just thought that Trowa and Quatre were made for each other. Wufei's thoughts then turned to the last two gundam pilots. Wufei didn't want to admit the possibility that they might be lovers but he had seen evidence that there could be something going on between them. One reason was that Duo always acted a bit more refined whenever Heero was around. He thought a minute before deciding that he would be ok with Heero and Duo going out. Duo needed someone who could restrain him. 

Wufei got to the car that Sally was waiting in. He leaned forward to be able to look in the windows. There sat Sally her eyes closed, her lips, soft as they formed a small smile while moving slowly to the song that was playing on the radio. The sight was enough to take Wufei's breath away. 

Wufei shook his head trying to collect himself before opening to passenger side door. Sally jumped when she heard the door open. Before she had recognized who was opening the door she had her gun out, aimed and cocked. When she did recognize Wufei, she smiled and put her gun away. 

"If you wanted a new partner all you would have to do is talk to Lady Une and I'm sure she would reassign you. You don't have to kill me." Wufei said sliding into the seat. 

"Attempting to be humerus, it's a nice change." Sally said smiling. "What happened in there? Where's Trowa?" 

"As to what happened, we got a shock. Quatre and Duo were there, as the intelligence said. But someone was there that the intelligence didn't say." Wufei started to explain, Sally just looked confused. "Heero was also there." 

"You're right about the intell. How is he?" 

"Alright, I guess, I never really had the chance to ask. They came in with this other guy who really didn't like us talking to Quatre because we were gundam pilots." 

"That is stupid. He's a gundam pilot too." 

"Yeah but he didn't know that. He only knew that Duo, Trowa and Heero were pilots. Duo messed with his head for a while before he introduced me then Quatre as pilots. And he flipped out. He would not accept the fact that Quatre was a gundam pilot. Quatre got mad and called in his Maguancs to show him out. After that everything simmered down and. . . oh shit!!!" 

" 'And . . oh shit'. OK. What is that supposed to mean?" Sally asked. 

"Duo was going to tell Trowa and me what we had missed at the party and Quatre said that would come later. But I still don't know." Wufei said. 

"Oh poor baby." Sally teased. 

Wufei glared at her. "Anyway all three of them agreed to fight this new threat. Since it is so late Quatre had offered to put us up for the night, and then we catch the 11am shuttle to Earth. I was to come get you and explain the plan. After that we are able to do whatever we want." Wufei concluded. 

"Alright. What about the car?" 

"It will be fine where it is. We are going to be leaving fairly early if we want to get to the space port with anytime to spare." 

"So what is there to do around here?" Sally questioned. 

"Like I said, whatever. Quatre told us we could wander around or attend the party that is going on. And when we get tirade simply find a person on his staff tell them who we are and they'll show us to our rooms." 

"So what are you going to do?" Sally wondered. 

"I thin that I am just going to sit here and listen to the radio. You?" Wufei said. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay here too." Sally said cautiously. 

"You can do what you want." Wufei said trying to sound impassive. Trying to sound like he didn't care if she stayed or not. 

Sally thought that she had heard a not of happiness in Wufei's voice. Like he was happy that she had not decided to go to the party or do something else. But it was only there for a minute so she couldn't really tell for sure. 

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to listen to?" Sally asked. 

"Some country would be nice," replied Wufei. 

(A.N. i don't know what kinda music Wufei would listen to so i chose country. if you have any problems with it to bad for you.) 

"OK." Sally said as she reached for the tuning dile on the stereo system. 

After a minute of searching Sally came across a country station and left it there. Then she and Wufei just sat there and listened to the songs roll on through the night. Each had their own thought to occupy them. Sally thought about the little change in Wufei's voice when she had said she would stay. Wufei on the other hand, thought about another time and another woman and found himself comparing the two. He found the woman from his past really pale in comparison to the woman that now sat at his side. Who's very nearness sent his blood and pulse rate racing. 

The song on the radio changed. A few seconds into the intro had Wufei smiling. It was 'What do you say to that' by George Strait, his new favorite song. As the words began Wufei began singing as well. This startled Sally. She had never heard him hum before let alone sing. She looked her partner over as she let his smooth tenor voice wash over her. He had a slender frame, he also had very well toned muscles. But what can you expect after years of martial arts training and piloting a mobile suit for three years along the side. 

"I never knew that you had such a beautiful voice," Sally said as the song ended. 

"I don't sing much. Even less when there are others around." Wufei explained wit a small blush. (^_~) 

"Then why did you sing that song if you don't like to sing around people?" Sally asked a little confused. 

"I don't really know." Wufei said. "It seems that when ever that song comes on I can't do anything but sing. I just can't help myself." 

"So it is your favorite song?" Sally asked wanting to know more about him. 

"My new favorite. Another on I like now is 'The Impossible' by Joe Nicholas." Wufei said, wanting to open up a little to the woman he cared about. 

"Why is it that you like those two songs so much?" 

"Because I think that they explain who I am the best," was Wufei's simple reply. 

"A love song and a song about how anything can happen best explain who you are?" Sally sounded doubtful. 

"Maybe not explain who I am, but one aspect of my life." Wufei corrected. 

"And which aspect would that be?" Sally asked as her breath caught in her throat. 

"You have already answered that, Sally." Wufei said as he lowered his voice to a more seductive tone. 

"Your love life." replied Sally as goosebumps broke out over her arms at the sound of his voice. 

"That's right." Wufei whispered. 

Wufei then leaned towards Sally who, in turn leaned towards Wufei, and kissed her hard. Both felt a flood of warmth sweep through their bodies. In the back ground they could vaguely hear 'When you say nothing at all' by Keith Whitely. The song played on and just after it was over, Sally and Wufei parted for air. 

"I think that that last song should be added to my list of favorites." Sally said. 

"Why is that?" Wufei wondered. 

"Because it explains how I feel about you." Sally said smiling. 

Wufei smiled back before he took Sally in his arms again and kissed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . 

A.N. so please tell me how you liked it and be brutal. i can stand the heat. 


End file.
